


It Started With A Kiss And Ended Like This

by Publisher021



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stony (Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/pseuds/Publisher021
Summary: Steve Rogers is the Captain of the football team. You'd think he'd be used to people trying to kiss him. Turns out, he's not.





	It Started With A Kiss And Ended Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is a high school AU.

“I'll be there right now! Just need to get something from my locker,” Steve yelled at Bucky above the noise coming from the busy hallways. “Hurry up, punk!” Bucky yelled as Sam rolled his eyes and dragged him towards the direction of the cafeteria.

Steve laughed, shaking his head. He headed towards his locker, dodging kissing couples and averting his gaze. He understood the need to proclaim your love for someone else, but what he didn't understand was why they had to do it out in the open for everyone else to see. He understands very well, he's not some prude, but he just thinks that it's something that should be done somewhere else. Not out in the open for everyone to see.

And that's saying a lot. As captain of the football team, Steve's been propositioned, kissed and had girls and guys alike throw themselves at him. Mostly the cheerleaders. And the few guys that's thrown themselves at him were at parties and were very, very drunk. (Steve didn't really count those ones).

Steve finally got to his locker.. He fixed his collar of his letterman before reaching for the combination lock, spinning the dial and popping open the door. He grabbed his books and was about to shut the locker door when someone barrelled into him.

“Wha - Mmph!” 

Someone had grabbed the lapels of his jacket and was kissing him. Steve tried to push them off him but he wasn't succeeding. Mainly because he wasn't trying very hard. 

He was slightly amused, and shocked, but found that he was more impressed by the boldness of the stranger.

The person - and Steve really had to find out just who thought they had the right to kiss him - shoved him against his now closed locker door and proceeded to thread their hands through his hair. By now Steve was beginning to get lightheaded from lack of air and tried shoving the person off him again. He didn't even have to shove that hard because the person pulled away themselves, shooting him a grin.

And wow, the person, sorry, the guy that was kissing him wasn't very hard on the eyes. Soft, brown hair that curled slightly at the nape, full, red lips and expressive eyes that rivalled those of Bambi's. 

Steve was speechless. 

“Thanks, handsome! I owe you one,” the guy said, jogging down the hall. It was only then that Steve realised that he was holding the guy's chemistry book in his hands along with his own art journal. 

“Hey! Wait! You forgot your -” 

Steve looked down at the chemistry book, frowning slightly. “You forgot your chemistry book,” Steve said softly, shaking his head. He touched his fingers to his lips and blushed slightly. 

He looked around the hallways and noted that it was empty. It was then that he realised that he told Bucky that he'd meet him and Sam at the cafeteria. 

Steve shook his head and set off at a light jog, smiling at one of his team members when they nodded at him.

The cafeteria, much like the hallways, was noisy. The long tables that were situated around the cafeteria were full to the brim with people talking, laughing and doing homework. 

“Steve! Over here! We saved you a seat,” Bucky yelled with his mouth full, and then proceeded to choke, coughing wildly.

Steve shook his head, walking over to their table. “You couldn't have at least tried to act like a normal human being?” Steve asked, staring at Bucky with a look of faint disgust as he sat down on the opposite side of the table, far away from Bucky and put his books down.

Sam snickered, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Bucky glared at Sam, grabbing his bottle of water and uncapping it. He took a long draw from the bottle, downing half of it in one gulp. 

“Shut up, punk. Not all of us can be neat like you,” Bucky said. “Actually, I'm pretty sure you're the only one that eats like the animal you are,” Sam grinned.

Bucky flipped Sam the bird before turning back to Steve. 

“What took you so long, Stevie? You're looking a bit flushed,” Bucky noted, starting to frown. 

Steve nearly choked on his chicken salad. “Uh, I forgot my art journal in my locker. I won't have a chance to get it before fifth period,” Steve said. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “And it took you twenty minutes? What, did you decide to draw a picture first?” 

“Ha ha, very funny.”

Bucky grinned. “Of course I'm funny. God knows I'd have to be with all your seriousness.”

Sam hit Bucky on the shoulder. “Ignore him, Steve. We all know that Barnes can't act like an adult,” Sam said. 

Steve laughed, taking another bite of his salad. 

Bucky pouted. 

“Hey, Steve? Whose chemistry book is that?” Bucky asked. 

Steve looked down at the chemistry book with the blue cover. “I don't know. Someone bumped into me and it fell out of their hands. They were gone before I could give it back to them,” Steve lied.

Bucky nodded slowly. “Right. Anyway, are you coming to practice this afternoon? Sam and I were wondering if we could practice the positions again. I know that Rhodes said he was gonna join in.”

Steve was relieved for the change in conversation and nodded. “Yeah, I'm pretty sure I have to be,” Steve said.

“Guess he's stuck with your ugly mug for two hours then, Barnes,” Sam said, snickering.

“Hey! Who you're calling ugly? I bet I could score more dates than you, Samantha,” Bucky taunted.

Steve tuned them out, finishing off his lunch and picked up his tray. He threw a half hearted 'bye, guys,’ over his shoulder before heading to fifth period. 

He knew he was early, and, frankly, he liked being early for class. It gave him a few minutes of silence and some time to unpack his notes and get settled for the lesson. 

Steve's mind went back to the stranger that kissed him at lunch. Who was he? And who did he think he is, kissing me like that? Steve wondered. 

Steve shook his head. It was better to forget about it. He was probably just another guy throwing themselves at him. Not for the first time in two years, Steve wished he could go back to being one of the students that went ignored. He wished that he wasn't so popular. 

In two years, Steve went from a social nobody to Captain of the football team, gaining more than a few followers that hung on his every word and the respect of the whole school. 

Now Steve had to just grin and bear it everytime one of his team members encouraged him to go and 'get some’ or asked him 'why don't you go get laid tonight?’. 

Sometimes, Steve felt like socking every one of the team members in the jaw. It was disgusting how they acted. All full of shit and as if they were now automatically special because they were jocks. 

That's not how things worked in the world. 

***

Steve knew what he was going to draw as soon as he got his art assignment. Those beautiful brown eyes that belonged to the stranger that kissed him was all he could ever think about. They plagued his dreams.

They were so expressive. The real problem was how well he was going to display their expressiveness in his drawing.

Steve bit his lip in frustration, clutching his pencil until his knuckles turned white. Why did everything have to be so hard?

“Hey, Rogers! You coming or not?” Rhodey asked, running towards Steve with his helmet tucked under his arm. He was already dressed for football practice. 

“Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Is it time for football practice already?” Steve asked, packing his art journal away in a rush. 

“Yeah, man. The team's waiting for you. Barnes made them do laps,” Rhodey said and Steve nodded absentmindedly.

“You okay, Cap? You look a bit distracted,” Rhodey said. Steve gave him a smile. “I'm good. Just feeling stressed about the game. And now I have an assignment that's due in a week.”

Rhodey pulled a face. “Art?”

Steve nodded. Rhodey scrunched up his nose. “Sucks to be you.”

***

“Alright, everybody listen up!” Steve yelled. The team went quiet, all eyes on him. “Tomorrow night is the big game and I want every one of you to bring your best. No excuses. We have to beat the other team. If we do, we go to finals. If you can't make it, you tell me or Bucky so that we can find someone to stand in for you. Do you understand?” Steve said.

At the nods of his teammates, Steve blew the whistle that was hanging around his neck. “Good. Ten laps of the field.”

***

“Tony, I really don't know what you want me to say. You lost your chemistry book. Nothing I say is going to bring it back,” Bruce said as he pulled his own chemistry book out of his bag. “I don't know where it is, Bruce!” Tony hissed, ducking down in his seat as their professor walked in. 

Bruce sighed. “Have you asked Pepper? Rhodey? Maybe you left it at his house when you went over there last week.”

Tony groaned. He could've left it at either one of his friends’ houses. That or DUM-E thought it was a toy and decided to spray it with the fire extinguisher. Either way, he was screwed.

His internal monologue was grounded to a halt when he caught sight of the blond Adonis that was Steve Rogers walk into class. He was surrounded by his usual crowd. Barnes was right up in his face while that Sam guy hung slightly to the back, talking to Rhodey.

Tony instantly perked up. “Rhodes! Rhodey! Honey-Bear! I need your help,” he said dramatically, holding a hand to his chest. “What is it now, Tones?” Rhodey sighed good naturedly. 

“I lost my chemistry book,” Tony said, deflating slightly. The rest of Rhodey's entourage was starting to stare but Tony paid them no notice.

“You lost your chemistry book? You do realise that we have a paper that we need to study for tomorrow, right?” Rhodey said, crossing his arms.

“I know! But it's not like I need to study anyway. The thing that matters the most is that I lost my chemistry book!” Tony said, hands lifting up in a show of frustration.

Bucky walked over to the pair. “Stevie found a chemistry book. Didn't ya, Steve?” Bucky asks, looking at Steve over his shoulder. Steve looked up from his conversation with Sam when he heard his name. 

“Sorry?” Steve said, walking over to where Bucky was standing and then froze when he saw Tony. 

It was him! The stranger who kissed him! Right in front of him are the same beautiful eyes that's been plaguing his dreams and every thought. And the kiss that went along with the stranger had been playing on his mind for a while now.

By the looks of it, it looked like the stranger recognised him too. 

***

Tony couldn't quite manage to contain his gasp as he sees just who it is. The random person he had kissed as a dare was none other than Steve Rogers. Blond adonis, football Captain and the type of guy that made you want to swoon when he looked your way.

He was in deep shit. Make that double the trouble he was currently in. Because apparently, Steve had his chemistry book.

Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw, Tony thought sarcastically.

***

“I was just saying to Stark over here that you found a chemistry book,” Bucky said, “The one with the blue cover?” 

Steve blinked. Then nodded.

“Uh, yeah. I found it last week.”

Steve moved to take the the book out of his bag. He still couldn't believe that it was Tony Stark that kissed him.

Okay, wait. He could believe it. Tony Stark was famous around the school for his many different girlfriends across the years.

And boyfriends.

Although, now that he thinks of it, Steve isn't sure whether Tony actually had boyfriends. As in plural. He dated one guy by the name of Tiberius Stone three years ago.

As far as Steve knows, the guy was an asshole and cheated on Tony with one of his other friends.

***

“Thanks, you're a lifesaver. Prof would've had my balls if I didn't have my book,” Tony said with relief.

He took the book from Steve and their fingers brushed. Tony struggled to hide the full body shiver that he got when their fingers touched. 

Great. Now his head was going to fuck him over and convince him that he's got a crush on the captain of the football team. What next?

“Pleasure,” Steve said, lifting his bag onto his shoulder. Without a second glance at Tony, Steve was moving down the aisle to the back of the class where he was joined with Sam and Bucky who shared a look of mild confusion.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Rhodey turned to face him, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“You wanna tell me what that was about, Tony?” he asked. Tony shrugged. “No clue, Rhodey.”

Tony felt slightly bad for lying to his best friend. They confided in each other about everything. Rhodey was there for him with Tiberius, and then when he and Pepper decided to end things last year. But how do you tell your best friend that you accidentally kissed the football captain - one which you had a ton of respect for and maybe a not so little liking towards - as a dare?

“Maybe he's just having a bad day? He looks a little tired,” Tony said. Rhodey sighed slightly, glancing over to where Steve was sitting. “You're right, Tones. He's a feeling a little stressed right now, what with the game that's coming up on Friday and all. I'll try to speak to him. Oh, and speaking of the game, you are coming to watch, right?” Rhodey asked.

“Maybe,” Tony said.

“Stop messing with me, you little shit,” Rhodey laughed. “You have to come! It's the most important game of the year.”

Tony laughed, throwing his head back. “Of course I'm going, Sugar Plum. Wouldn't wanna miss it for the world. I know how important his match is for you.”

***

“So… “ Bucky drawled over Steve's shoulder, watching as he shaded in the eyes for his assignment. They were lying on Steve's bed back at his house. Just relaxing. It was after school and Bucky didn't feel like going home to an empty house. 

“So?” Steve asked, not looking up from his drawing.

“Who are you asking to be your Valentine this year?” Bucky threw a ball against the wall, catching it as it bounced back. 

“No one,” Steve answered. 

Bucky groaned, sitting up. “Steve, you have to ask someone out sooner or later. You've been single since Peggy.”

This time it was Steve's turn to sigh. “Buck, just leave it. I don't really care much for these things and I don't see why other people make such a big deal of it. There's nothing special about Valentine's day,” Steve said.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Just ask someone out already! I know this chick - Jessica - and she's been ogling you for a while. Seems like a really nice person. You look like you'll have lots in common with her, Steve.”

Steve stared Bucky dead in the eye. “Sure. I'll ask her out if you have the balls to ask Sam out. There's only so much flirting that I can handle. Also, I'm pretty sure that the rest of our friends will be really happy if you guys started dating. We can't handle all the teasing and amount of snark you two have going on.”

Bucky choked on air. “What?” he sounded strangled.

Steve smirked slightly. “It's really obvious.”

Bucky sighed, putting his head in his hands.

***

Steve struggled to stifle a yawn, banging his head lightly against his locker door. He was exhausted. His entire body ached from his workout last night, coupled with the fact that he had finished football practice three hours later than the usual time and then gone home to study. When he looked at the time again, it was three in the morning. Which left him with only three hours of sleep seeing as he had to leave early for football practice the next morning.

Steve sighed, fumbling with his lock. He grabbed his books out of his locker and was just closing it when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Steve shut the door and turned around, startled when he came face to face with a nervous looking Tony Stark.

“Uh, hey,” Tony said, clearing his throat.

“Hi?” Steve said, although it came out more as a question. His heart was starting to pound. Like it usually did when he thought about Tony. As was the norm ever since Tony kissed him four weeks ago. The kiss seemed like it only happened yesterday.

“Look, I wanted to - actually, you know what? Nevermind, it wasn't all that important anyway. I'm just gonna go,” Tony said.

Steve frowned, noticing for the first time that Tony had his hand behind his back. “No! Wait. It couldn't have been that unimportant if you wanted to talk to me. What is it?” Steve asked.

Tony bit his lip, turning his head away slightly. There was a slight flush in his neck. 

Steve couldn't control himself anymore. “Tony?” he prompted. 

When Tony lifted his head to stare at him, Steve surged forward, pulling Tony closer to him. Before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing Tony. Tasting the sweetness of Tony. Feeling the soft strands of his hair beneath his fingers. 

Initially, Tony had been startled, but now he was kissing Steve back, hands keeping a tight hold to Steve's letterman. 

When they finally pulled away from each other, foreheads resting together, they were met with complete silence before the hallways erupted into cheers.

They pulled away, feeling embarrassed, small smiles on each of their faces.

“Happy Valentine's Day?” Tony said sheepishly, handing Steve the rose that he had hidden behind his back.

Steve laughed, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
